The Machine
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: The best place to hide is in plain sight, Nathan understood this and tasked Harold with building a human body for the Machine. As Harold completes her, he must put his own feelings aside for the numbers they protect. Soon enough, Harold has to make yet another difficult decision over someone he loves.
1. Nathan's Wish

'**You created something that understands human behaviour, something as smart as human. You created an intelligence, a life.' - Root**

**The Machine:**

Nathan was a man of vision, a business man at heart and also a protector. The Machine was his idea but he needed Harold's wisdom and skills to build it. This suited Harold, he preferred computers to people anyway, so was perfectly happy to let Nathan have the limelight and since security meant a lot to both of them, Harold made sure that the Machine would never be found by hiding inside a nuclear reactor, but Nathan wanted more. Soon enough, he figured that someone would find it there. What Harold had built was unethical and wrong on so many levels but it was needed so needed to be hidden and kept away from prying eyes. If it was found it would most certainly mean jail time, possibly even death for them both. He wanted to hide it in plain sight, even more so than Harold already had. The Machine was built to detect acts of terror in the American population; the safest place for the Machine was within the population.

Then the bomb exploded.

Nathan was killed, but his IT guy survived, just. Harold carefully made his way back to the library, leaning heavily on one crutch and clutching his bleeding neck. He got there, only to see Nathan's name on the irrelevant list as it was wiped at midnight. His world had been turned upside down and inside out. He'd lost his best friend and his fiancée, he'd seen Grace come looking for him but he hid. He had to keep her safe, and she was safest thinking he was dead. From that day on, Harold made it his job to save those on that list just as Nathan wanted to, but the people he'd gifted the Machine to wanted to destroy it. Harold knew he'd have to complete the last of Nathan's wish – the wish of ultimate security.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John hid behind a large dustbin in a dark alley, he reloaded his gun and paused, waiting for a gap in the firing. Lowlife druggies were after his latest number, she'd stolen their stash and sold it as her own taking the money, over $250,000 and they wanted her dead. He jumped up and fired two rounds into a lowlife drug dealer who slumped against the wall then fell to the floor. Dead. Panting, his put his gun away and pulled a young girl out from behind the bin. This was the girl in question. Her name was Lucy Maine, 17, ran away from home aged 14. She had dark ginger hair and brown eyes, freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. She looked up at John, annoyed.

'How much longer do we have to do this? You've shot half of New York!'

'I haven't shot half of New York, only the druggies. That guy I just shot is the boss you stole from. He's dead; we don't have to do this anymore. You can go, just don't do it again.'

She grabbed her bag off the floor and stormed off into the night. John watched her go and chuckled. 'Respect your elders they say.' He said mockingly. He neatened up his jacket and walked back to the main streets of the city. It was only the early hours of the morning so he decided to turn back to his apartment. He rarely stayed there; normally he was out saving the numbers. Number after number, night after night. He didn't have a long walk to his apartment, only a few blocks. He pushed open his door and threw his jacket onto the sofa and headed for the bedroom. He was tired, Lucy was a pain to look after and keep safe, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John walked into the library carrying a cup of green tea and a coffee, Bear was still asleep in his bed but Harold was nowhere to be seen. John put the hot beverages down and looked around. It was deathly silent. He rested his hand on his gun, tucked in the back of his trousers.

'Harold…?'

There was no answer. He heard some quite mumbles from down the corridor. John took out his gun and waited for any sign of life. Instincts. He walked carefully down, gun poised at the ready. He checked each room but didn't find anything. John sighed, Harold was probably out somewhere running an errand. John returned to the computer station and sat in a chair. He looked around the room; the high ceilings, tall cases stuffed with books and the iron clad windows. Outside, the sun poked its rays through the clouds and buildings. A door opened and Harold walked into the room, he looked at John, surprised.

'It's early Mr Reese. We haven't had a number.'

'I brought you some tea.' Said John, indicating the paper cups on the desk.

Harold eyed them up them limped over to his desk and sat down. He took a sip of the green tea and sighed. That's good idea. Mr Reese was getting good at this. John leaned over and pulled a long hair off Harold's shoulder. Harold sceptically watched him; he didn't like being touched unexpectedly, especially near his scarred neck.

John held the hair up, 'This isn't yours and it definitely isn't mine. Who does it belong to?'

'Probably the dry cleaner, she's a nice girl.' Harold started typing; his eyes kept coming back to John's who sat there staring at him. Both men were good at hiding thoughts and emotions being their pokerfaces. 'Can I help you Mr Reese?'

'The Machine's been quiet, and you've been busy but you won't tell me what you're doing. Most mornings I walk in now, you aren't here then you appear from somewhere. Where is that?'

Harold sighed and leaned back, he knew this would come eventually. He thought carefully about his choice of words. 'I have been completing something for an old friend; it was his last wish before he died. Only now, do I understand it.'

'It wouldn't have anything to do with the hair would it?'

'Alright it does.' He knew that John would find out sooner or later. 'Come with me.'

Harold got up and walked John through the corridors, like was a maze, John didn't realise that it was this big. Harold stopped at a bookcase and slid to the left, revealing a door. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked it, he looked at John then opened the door.


	2. Annie

Harold stopped at a bookcase and slid to the left, revealing a door. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked it; he looked at John then opened the door. Inside, the room was in darkness. There was some movement then silence. Harold thought back to the argument with Nathan.

_It was a late evening in winter, Harold stood in Nathan's office. Both men looked so small compared to the great expanse of the room. White lino falls and glass walls on two sides and a desk in the middle, overlooking the city. Nathan sat at his desk, listening to everything Harold was saying._

'_Labelling the building as a nuclear reactor is a good enough defence. It's not one of those places that you go snooping around Nathan. We have it built as a nuclear reactor then put the servers in ourselves. We employee a security force who are told that it is a nuclear reactor. The only people who will know different are you and I.'_

'_People will always find out, even nuclear reactors have to be demolished eventually, then what happens? If you and I die, what happens after? Someone will find it and when they do, the whole world we know what we have done and they will not be happy Harold.'_

'_What do you suppose then?'_

'_Hiding it in plain sight.'_

'_It is in a nuclear reactor Nathan!' Harold raised his voice._

'_Not as much as this…' Nathan smiled. A thin dangerous smile that Harold feared._

Harold stepped into the dark room. 'Annie, it's me Harold. It's safe.' John looked at Harold. 'I'm going to turn the light on Annie.'

Harold reached over and turned on the lights. Half a meter in front of them was a large cage with a door. The floor of the cage was a mess, paper, clothes, pens, pencils and blankets. On the left, up against the wall was a bed and the right, was a desk with chair, papers, pens and pencils littered the desk. Crouched under it was a small figure. Harold and John could hear the figure panting.

'Come on out Annie, it's safe. This is John. He works with us.' Harold crouched down and rested his hands on the metal bars for balance. 'Annie.' He reached through the bars and picked up a hair brush. 'I'll brush your hair for you.'

Slowly, the figure crawled out from under the desk and stood up, keeping her head bowed. She was tiny, roughly 5"2, very skinny build, long brown hair and pale skin. Her clothes hung from her bones. She looked up at Harold and smiled, her hazel eyes shining. She looked so innocent but older than her years. John guessed her age about 15 or so. Annie sat on the floor. Harold opened the door and closed it behind him, he sat on the chair with Annie between his legs and started brushing her long hair. It was like silk in his fingers.

'John, Annie is the ultimate in computer security. The man I built the Machine with didn't think that putting the servers inside a nuclear reactor was secure enough. He wanted to hide it in plain sight; he was killed before he could start any work though.'

John touched the bars. 'This is the Machine?' Harold nodded. 'How do I know she's not your daughter or something?' Harold looked up, slightly offended.

'John Reese.' Said Annie, eyes locked on the floor. '380-00-0050 from Washington. U.S Army Special Forces Green Beret, and CIA Black Ops. Your father died shortly after returning from Vietnam when you were a child, you joined the army because you didn't want to go to prison for your part in a violent fight. You loved Jessica Arndt, but she died. Your real name is John…'

'Stop!' snapped John. 'Ok, I believe you.' He stormed out the room. Harold was shocked, he put Annie's hairbrush on the desk and left the cage locking the door and sliding the bookcase back into place.

Outside, John was stood at the large window in the kitchen. The light from outside picked up the wetness around his eyes. Harold walked closer and stood next to the taller man, he too looked out the window.

'I'm sorry John. I didn't know she would do that. She only speaks to give me numbers or commands. I didn't know she was capable of full sentences like that.'

John was silent. It was a lot for him to process, and he had to supress the memories. No one knew his real name, sometimes not even himself. 'How old is she?' he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

'She doesn't have an age. She was built not born.' Harold considered what he was about to say carefully. 'I built the body then implanted the servers into her. The Machine was never turned off; as soon as the implants were completed and all her connections were working that was it. She sees and hears everything, every camera, every phone call, all GPS, every electronic transaction. She has every digital file in her memory. She knows everything about you John. I'm sorry.'

'Why did you build her Harold?'

'I hid the Machine inside a nuclear reactor because no-one would look there. The man I built the Machine with – Nathan – said that one day someone would find it, I didn't listen to him. I should have seen it earlier, the terrorists; the people the Machine was made to stop hide in plain sight, most of them live among us. Nathan followed the same logic as that, hide in plain sight. He wanted to hide the Machine amongst the population because no one would think to look. I built her a body because the nuclear reactor where the Machine was is near its termination date, this was the only chance I had of moving it, of moving her.'

Harold' forthcoming and honesty surprised John. Harold never gave up personal information willingly. 'Thank you.' John paused. 'What do you plan to do with her?'

'I don't know. I don't know how well she'll fit into society. I created an intelligence, not a life. Every night her memories are deleted and she starts again. She knows everything about everyone, that power and that knowledge is dangerous. She's watched human behaviour for years now, but I don't know what she's learnt from it.'

'Do you plan to release her?'

'You say that like she's some sort of animal.'

'She's in a cage.'

Harold sighed. 'I know she is. She knows what's right and what's wrong but her interaction with people is very limited. She only speaks to give numbers. I guess, if she tried to interact with people as well as seeing everything it would become too much and she'd just stop working. We can't afford that. She's saved hundreds of thousands of lives John; we need her to keep doing so. Breakfast?'

Harold walked to the stairs and took his coat off the coat stand and slipped it on. He stopped to look at John, still stood at the window. He felt sorry for him, there was no nice way of telling John about this but it could have gone better. He'd been in such a good mood when he walked in his morning, joking about the hair on his shoulder. He hoped John understood. John turned around and smiled.

'Breakfast sounds good.'

He walked towards Harold and let the smaller man walk down the stairs first. John pulled the metal gate across.


	3. Unnatural Feelings

The two men sat outside a small boutique café in downtown Manhattan. A place called Petrossian, specialising in exquisite food and gifts ranging from caviar and fish to cheeses and chocolates and teas. Harold was a regular visitor; he enjoyed the finer pleasures in life. They sat at his usual table and watched the people, the traffic and the city go by.

'If you have any questions about Annie please ask, I feel like it need to make up for this morning John.'

'You didn't she would say all that, I wasn't expecting that's all. I've been Mr Reese for so long, sometimes I even forget my name. It doesn't matter anymore; I'm not that man.'

'But he's part of you. We are similar John, practically the same just you chose the army and I chose computers. We both use aliases and we are the only ones who know our real names, but the things that happened when we were those men make us who are today John.'

'I didn't really have a choice. It was go to prison or go to war. I chose the name Reese when I joined the army, to save my mother the disappointment, she died during my training. I didn't want anything to tie me to that place. I chose war because I wanted an adventure.'

'Did you find what you were looking for?' Harold knew it was a dangerous question to ask.

John paused, he took a bit of his cheese platter and thought about it. He swallowed and took a deep breath. 'In some ways yes I did. I saw many beautiful things, the simple things, sunrises and sunsets, stars and moons. There was one night in Afghanistan, we're on night watch, the middle of the desert, there were so many stars in the sky that night, it was full of them and beautiful. I hoped that Jessica was looking up at them too.' John's face darkened. 'And some things I saw were horrible. We received intel, we had to collect someone with powerful links to the Taliban. We stormed his house. I kicked in the door and yelled the commands. There were children crying but we got him. I shoved a bag over his face and we carried him out the door. He was shouting at us in another language, Arabic, and we bundled him into our van and drove away back to the compound. We flung him into a holding cell. I went away to check something with my Captain, y'know whether any followed us. And when I came back my men had stripped him of his clothes and they were pissing in his hands like he was some sort of animal. Everyone is human. I told them to stop but then I joined in. I don't know why I did that, it was dehumanising and disgusting. I regretted it so much afterwards, I felt wrong and dirty. But that wasn't all, we beat him with guns and our batons again and again and again. He was nearly dead. I stood up and looked him in the eye. He was pleading me to kill him, we needed to question him, find out what he knew but we didn't get the chance. I shot him dead, one bullet through the head.' John closed his eyes and paused, forcing the memories back down. 'The next thing I know, I'm being shipped off because I'm good at killing people. Black Ops wanted me because I'm good a killing people.' He said with disgust. 'So yes I got the adventure I was looking for, but I was so eager to be someone else I didn't see what I was becoming till it was too late.'

Harold had stopped eating a while into John's speech, he couldn't digest food and what John was saying, and he understood why John felt that way. He was a trained killer and would always be. Silence fell between the men. John's phone buzzed and he took out his pocket. He looked at the text message, puzzled. Harold saw this.

'What is it?' he asked.

'A message in binary.'

Harold signalled for John's phone and John gave it to him. Harold's eyes read through the message before him:

'01010011

01101111

01110011

01110011

01111001

01001010

01101111

01101000

01101110'

'It's from Annie. It says 'Sorry John'.'

'So she can see and hear everything.' John chuckled. 'She's good Finch.'

Finch smiled and checked his phone, his smile dropped and his tone turned serious. 'It seems that Detective Carter wants a word with you. She's not happy John.'

'She rarely is with me. I'll walk you back.'

Harold called over the waiter and tapped the card machine with his black AmEx. Harold shakily stood up, some days the pain was unbearable. They left the café, John stood closer than normal to Finch, protecting him from the mass of people.

John reached the top of the stairs first and pulled the gate across. Harold turned towards the computers, he sat at his desk and started typing. John stood watching Finch.

'Will you be ok?'

Finch nodded as best he could. 'We are never ok Mr Reese, but thank you John.'

John turned around and left the library. Finch waited until John's footsteps evaporated into thin air. He stood up and walked through the maze of corridors to Annie's room. He slid the bookcase across and stepped inside.

Inside, Annie was sat on the floor with her legs crossed but her feet turned up. The posture reminded Harold of the Buddhist monks he'd met Tibet when he was younger. He found their peace comforting. Annie's eyes were closed, but they moved frantically beneath her eye lids. She held her hands in mid-air, they twitched and tremoured. Harold recognised the movement and slipped inside the cage. He picked up two pens off the floor and fed them into Annie's hands, he then held up two pads of paper and waited for her to finish. He could only imagine what she was seeing and hearing in her mind, but part of him feared it. He took the paper out the room with him.

Harold walked to the small admins office which was now a bedroom. Nathan had used it as a bedroom long before Finch had.

_Harold walked up the great stone stairs late one night. Nathan stood at the computers, shutting them down for the night. He looked at Harold as he emerged from the stairs._

'_Bit late isn't it Harold?'_

'_I hadn't heard from you, I even asked Olivia. She said she hadn't seen or heard from you either.'_

'_Well you found me. What can I do for you?'_

'_Nothing. I just need space.'_

_Nathan raised his eyebrow at Harold. 'Something happen with Grace?' he was concerned._

'_No, not really. Every now and then I lack the confidence and think she could do so much better than me.'_

'_Oh. I'm sorry.' Nathan walked over to him and put his hands on Harold's upper arms, he looked him in the eye. 'You two are perfect for each other, don't doubt it. If you're ready to go back you're welcome to stay here.'_

_Nathan walked over to the small admins office and opened the door. Harold looked inside at the single bed and small table inside. _

'_You sleep here now?'_

'_Yes. Olivia won't have me staying. This is my home.'_

This room was now Harold's home. He had any apartments and houses around the city but they all left like they belonged to someone else, his home was with Grace and he gave that up. The library that once was Nathan's home had become his. Harold walked into the small room and laid on the bed, arranging the pillows to support his broken body. He put his lead back and closed his eyes, he thought of Annie. She was his creation, a daughter in a way and he now had to look after and protect her. No, stop.


	4. Running Errands

Finch awoke a few hours later feeling slightly better, he got up from his bedroom and walked through the maze of corridors to Annie's room. He pulled the bookcase across and stepped inside.

'Annie. It's me Harold.'

Harold turned the light on, Annie was lying on her bed with her small feet on her pillow, her left hand was writing in binary on the wall whilst her right hand drew the starts of a picture, a portrait. Harold paused and looked at her, she had a beauteous grace to her. Her long hair and pale body flowed on the bed. She had no imperfections on her skins. She was perfect. He put a stop to those thoughts. She was just a machine, nothing more. Harold put his fingers through the mesh.

'Do you want to go outside? We can take Bear.'

Annie stopped drawing and writing and stood up. Her baggy grey t-shirt just about covered her thin body. Harold looked at her.

'You'll need some clothes.'

Harold opened the cage and took Annie's hand. He walked her out into the corridor and down to his small bedroom. Harold had never brought anyone in here before, it was his secret sanctuary. He sat Annie on the edge of the small bed and opened the built in wardrobe. He filtered through the many shirts, waistcoats and blazers. He took out a dark red shirt and a black waistcoat, he smiled.

'Here we go, this should fit.'

He gave it to Annie, she looked up into his eyes, concerned.

'I used to be thinner, after Grace. I couldn't eat anything, everything reminded me of her.' Harold turned his back as she shrugged off her grey t-shirt and put on the shirt and waistcoat. She did up the buttons and tapped Harold's shoulder once she'd finished. He turned around.

'That colour suits you.' He neatened up her collar, he patted her elbows and smiled. 'You look beautiful.'

Annie looked down and pulled gently at his trouser pocket. Harold watched her, he turned back around and hesitated before opening a box. He carefully took out a pair of black jeans and boots. They were ladies clothes and shoes. Harold sat next to Annie.

'Annie, look at me.' He placed his hand over Annie's, 'Look at me.' Annie looked at Harold. 'These belonged to Grace. You know Grace. These were going to be the last bit of her birthday present; I never got the chance. Look after them for me.'

The look that passed across Annie's face was one of great sadness. Of course she knew what had happened. You could argue that it was her fault. Annie leaned forward and embraced Harold, he tentatively returned it. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

'Thank you.' Said Harold.

Harold walked Annie into Washington Square. The sun was warming them, the square was full of young couples in the bliss of love, children on skateboards and office workers on a lunchtime wonder. Bear walked beside Annie wearing his guide dog uniform proudly, she wasn't blind but Harold didn't know how much she actually saw so did it as a precaution. He also felt safer with Bear around, he'd seen how dangerous Bear could be and appreciated the added protection. Harold sat Annie down on a bench, he remembered doing this before:

_Harold sat on a bench in Central Park, it was late winter and still pretty chilly. Harold had a laptop resting on his knees. He asked the Machine questions, a young man slumped on a bench. The Machine highlighted him as a violin protégé who had fallen for the bottle. Everyone here had a story, everyone except a young woman sat painting. A red haired lady, who bared no ill will towards anyone. Harold walked up to her one day in January eating an ice-cream. He offered her one and she giggled, it was adorable. He fell in love with her there and then, in that moment._

No. Stop, he'd lost Grace. He didn't need to fall into his grief again. He turned to Annie.

'What do you see?'

Annie's eyes opened wide. Harold took out a large paper pad and pen, he fed the pen into Annie's hand and held the pad up to her. Annie drew arrows at people and jotted a few notes about them.

'What do you notice?'

More notes were scribbled down. She paused. Harold knew he needed to test her.

'Do you feel anything?'

Annie froze.

'What is it?'

John sat beside Harold, making him jump, jarring his scarred neck in the process.

'Give warning Mr Reese.'

'She knew I was here.'

'Well I didn't.' Harold sadly annoyed.

'So these are the errands?'

'Yes, I have to test her, find out what she's like with people.'

John leaned forward and looked at Annie. 'Did you know what Carter wanted to talk to me about?'

Annie nodded.

'Thank you Annie.'

'What was it?' Harold asked.

'They had a body fall from the sky, premeditated. The sort of thing that we normally pick up, she just had a few questions that's all.'

'Library.' Said Annie, she stood up and started walking carefully with Bear. Harold and John stood up and moved quickly to catch up with her.

A few minutes later they arrived at the library. John pulled open the door and let everyone in. Bear half pulled Annie up the stairs. Annie tripped on the top step and crashed to her knees. Harold saw at her side and helped her up, she cupped her hands together and looked at them empty eyed as they pooled with blood.

'She's hurt John.'

Harold sat Annie down at his desk and pulled over his chair. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He sat down and opened the first said box, grateful for once, that he wasn't stitching up John. John leaned against a bookcase watching them. Harold pulled on some vinyl gloves and began dapping her cut with tissues. He was delicate and considerate. He cleaned the wound with some sterile water then placed stereo strips over it. He finished by wrapping a bandage around her hand.

'There we go. All better.'

'I didn't think she'd bleed.'

Harold looked at John.

'She'd not human Harold, yet she has blood.'

'It's a mix of blood and a coolant to keep her system cool; she has a metal heart to pump it around her. If she fell over and someone checked her pulse, it would appear to them that she had one. You see, hiding in plain sight.'

'And for breathing?'

'Yes. She appears human, only when you cut her open you find circuit board and computer parts.'

Annie nodded towards the computer. Harold typed in his password and skim read the documents on the screen. John walked over and stood behind Finch. Annie brings up the Police reports on the body that fell from the sky. Harold skim read it.

'Looks like drugs and blackmail.'

'We still should have seen it.'

Both men looked at Annie, she was still fixated on her bandaged hands, John looked at Harold.

'Anything to do with Annie Finch?' he whispered.

'She did write down something for me.' Harold walked to his small bedroom and picked up the paper on the floor. He walked out again, looking at it. 'She did give me the numbers. I succumbed to the pain before I could do anything.'

'This can't happen again Finch. He could have saved him.'

Harold walked over to Annie and kneeled on the floor in front of her, he held her hands. 'Thank you for the number, I'm sorry we didn't save him. In future, you need to alert me. Send it to me as you always have done – either through the computers or phones. I won't always be there for you to write it out for me. Ok?'

Annie nodded. Harold sighed and stood up, he walked Annie back to her room. John waited till he was gone then gently pushed the door to the small admin office open. Inside, he saw the unmade bed and table. His heart dropped. Oh Finch.


	5. Cold, Honest Truth

John looked around the small room. His heart ached with pain for his best friend, he didn't know this was the home Harold went to, he felt guilty for being so blind but it was typical Harold to hide things. John respected that and closed the door.

The computer awakened with a number, it appeared on the screen in Dewey decimal. John started scanning the book cases and soon found the first one, Harold appeared from around the corner and looked at John then the computer. He joined him in the search. They laid the books on the table and Harold took his seat at his desk. Harold typed, focusing on the task in his hand. John sat opposite Harold, he loved to watch him work. His hands flowing over his keyboard with ease, a continuous flow of movement. This is what Harold was good at, research and computers. He frowned at something on the screen, he sighed.

'We might be too late.'

Harold froze. A cold memory resurfaced.

_Pain seared through his body, his neck and lower back on fire. He clutched at his neck, the blood oozing between his fingers. Harold sat at the desk and typed, he was desperate. He looked at the screen only to see a picture of his friend; one Nathan Ingram. Then the Machine wiped itself as it was programmed to. He froze, his world had come crashing down around him. His fiancée thought he was dead, his friend had been killed and he was injured. He sat all alone in the library, numb to any emotion. He stood himself up and hobbled down the stairs, outside, in the rain, he'd fallen to the ground. People crowded around him, some panicked some remained calm. A face leaned over him, a friendly face. He spoke. 'You've got a neck injury. Do not move, we've called an ambulance, they'll be here soon.'_

_He woke up in a hospital bed unable to move. A doctor sat next to him and explained everything. Harold sat there listening but not hearing. The tears fell from his eyes. His world was nothing. _

The new number, a 59 year old man called Jason Howell. John walked out the library and down the old stone stairs. John jogged down the streets for a few blocks, Harold fed information into his ear.

'Jason Howell, 59 years old born in Oregon. He was married to Ellie Granger for 32 years, she died four months ago, medical error. Mr Howell has been in and out of hospital ever since, suicide attempts Mr Reese. Hurry up.'

John ran up the stairs of a multi-storey car park. He pushed the roof door open and stopped. In front of his Mr Howell sat on the edge with his hands beside him. John paused and caught his breath. He took a few steps towards Mr Howell and leaned against the wall next to him. Mr Howell looked at John.

'Don't try and talk me out of it.'

'I've been in your position before, this very building in fact. It was some years ago. I was homeless, the city swallowed me up and I gave up on myself.'

'Please leave me alone.'

John led out his hand. 'I'm John.'

Jason looked at John's hand then shook it. 'Jason.'

'It's nice to meet you Jason. I used to be a soldier, I did that for around 25 years. I tried to fit back into society but it didn't want me. I had no money, no home and no family. Nothing.'

'What changed?'

'Someone found me.'

'And you're trying to find me?'

'No, I can't stop you, it's your decision. I was in Mexico a few years ago; I lived there with this girl for a few months. I loved her, Jessica her name was. I was then posted abroad and the next time I saw her was in an airport. She got engaged. She turned to me and 'tell me to wait and I will' and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I didn't think she'd be happy with him. I've seen and done some horrible things, very horrible things indeed because I thought I was right. I travelled the world looking for a place where I fitted in, it was only when I learned of Jessica's death that I realised it was with her. I threw it away.'

Jason didn't know what to say.

'My world changed that day. It's grey to me now and has no feeling. So I travelled further and did even worse things trying to comprehend what had happened and what I'd done. The world was still grey. I saw beautiful countryside and views, none of it mattered.'

Jason climbed down onto the roof and walked around a little, John stood and looked at him.

'You remind me of one of my teachers at school. Mr Wilson his name was, he taught maths. I hated it. Numbers weren't my thing. But he made it interesting, people wanted to learn around him. And one day he was gunned down outside school by a student's parent. It was messy.'

'Why are you telling me all this?' Jason grew angrier. 'I want you to leave.'

John sprung forward and grabbed Jason's collar and pulled him to the edge. He was terrified. John held him there, a clear view of the city below.

'You're too scared to jump. What are you scared of?'

Jason continued to scare, wide eyed over the city below. 'I… I… I don't know what happens after?'

'Darkness. If you do this, you'll hurt so many people.'

'The only woman I loved died.'

John let him go. 'I know, her name was Ellie. She died needlessly.'

'How do you know?'

'The man how found me, this is what we do. We help people in trouble.'

'It was just a routine operation, 99% success rate. The stitched didn't hold and she bled out. When they realised it was too late. It hurts John, the loss.'

'And you think ending it will make it stop?'

'It has to.'

'For you it will but it will only just begin for everyone else.' John paused. 'That maths teacher I spoke about, he said one thing to me and I'll always remember it. When everything is over, when the worst has happened, there's still one thing left in Pandora's box: hope. Hope still lives Jason. Tomorrow is a brand new beginning where anything could happen, you just gotta take it.'

John patted Jason's shoulder and walked away. He turned around.

'John.'

John stopped in his tracks.

'You honestly think tomorrow will be better?'

'Yes I do.'

John walked back down the stairs, he didn't need to wait for him. He'd seen the change in his eyes, Jason wouldn't jump. John walked down the steps and into the early evening. He headed back towards the library, he tapped his ear.

'Jason's safe Harold.'

'_I know, I heard. He's going back to his apartment. Was it true what you said about the teacher?'_

'Yeah, one of few things I chose to remember.'

'_I was going to take Annie out to get her some clothes of her own. Columbus Circle off 5__th__.'_

'I'll meet you there.'


	6. Falling

Harold walked Annie and Bear through the aisles of clothes. She ran her fingers over the garments. Bear stayed faithfully at her side, listening and watching everything around them. Harold saw a white shirt with black spots on the rail. He picked one up and held it up to Annie.

'I'm not entirely sure what size you are, but I think I have a good eye. Try this, it's a 4.'

Annie laid the garment over her arm and they carried on walking. Harold had never liked shopping, Grace loved to dream.

_Harold was holding Grace's hand. They walked around the shops, Grace loved looking at things. They were in a jewellery store. Grace had fallen in love with a ring, she loved the way it looked and when she tried it on it had been lighter than expected. It was perfect. She excitedly took Harold into the shop and shown it to him. He admitted that it was beautiful. The price tag was steep. Grace had accepted that she'd never have it. Harold hadn't yet told her about his money. A few days later, brought it and placed it inside a book. He would do anything to make her happy, he'd bring her the world. A few weeks later, they walked through Central Park hand in hand. Harold took her over to a fallen tree and took the book out. The world outside them blurred. She gasped when she opened the book, eyes dancing over the ring and making their way to Harold's blue eyes. He kneeled down on one knee, keeping the eye contact._

'_Grace Hendricks. I love you. You are beautiful, fun, loving and a true free spirit. Will you marry me?'_

_Her response was so quiet but he heard it loud and clear in his ears. 'Yes.'_

_He stood up and put his arms around her. They kissed. It was perfect._

Harold snapped back to reality. It seemed that Annie and Grace had things in common, part of him wondered why – maybe Annie was trying to be like Grace for his sake, he hoped not. He hoped Annie could see that he didn't want that. His eyes scanned the shop for her, she'd found a short, tight black skirt and a mint green blazer to go with the shirt. On the way to the changing rooms, Annie saw a pair of heeled angle boots. They were chunky and decorated with buckles. Harold looked at them than at Annie.

'You like those?'

'Yes.'

Harold smiled at her and sat on the stool, Bear sat tall beside him watching Annie. Harold stroked his head – he'd grown to love Bear and he felt safe knowing he was here. Annie tried on a few pairs, some were too big and others too small. They settled on a size 6. Harold walked Annie into the changing room.

'I'll just be outside. Send Bear if you need anything.'

Annie and Bear walked into the changing room. Harold waited outside, he looked around at the people shopping. They were so caught up in their own little worlds – they knew nothing of what went on around them. Part of Harold envied their lives – he gave up his long ago. He saw John enter the story, he chuckled. John Reese in a clothing store. John spotted Harold and walked over to him.

'How are things going?'

'Good. I think we have one definite outfit.'

'You're very domestic.'

'She needs her own clothes Mr Reese. She's wearing Grace's, I don't want them ruined.'

'Sorry.'

'It's ok. It's all I had, they haven't been worn in years.' Harold paused. 'She's got Bear with her. I still don't know how much she actually sees. You did well with Jason.'

'Yeah, just needed to know he wasn't alone.'

'We're all alone in the end.'

The two men looked at each other. Bear led Annie out the fitting rooms, they walked over to her.

'All good?' Harold asked, taking the shirt, skirt, blazer and shoes off Annie. A true gentlemen.

Annie nodded and they made their way to the pay station, on the way, Annie wondered into the shoes again. Harold and John stopped and watched her. She reached up, letting her hand drift over a few pairs of sandals, she stopped at a pair and took them off the hook. She sat down and slipped her foot into them. She moved her feet and stood up and walked a few steps, sitting back down to take them off Annie saw the child next to her struggling to do up the laces. Annie reached down and tied them up gently. Harold's heart swelled with pride, he had to admit, he loved Annie. Annie walked back over to them and with the sandals. They went and paid.

Outside the shop, Harold walked them to a small restaurant.

'I come here most weeks, they do great salads and pasta dishes.'

They walked into the restaurant, the waitress took them to Harold's usual table at the back, hidden away. John sat in the seat nearest the main restaurant – Harold knew he liked being able see everything. Annie sat in the corner and Bear laid at her feet. Harold slipped in next to her.

They ate their meals, listening to stories from John and Harold. Annie smiled, her emotions so vocal through her face. John told them the story of one time they were posted abroad.

'We were sat back at the barracks cleaning our equipment, one of guys is talking to his wife over Skype. We've only been out there about two weeks. She tells him she's pregnant. I remember his reaction, clear as day. It gave him a new strength.'

'Did he make it back?'

'Yep. They have a beautiful little girl called Bella. She'd be around 11 now.'

'That's beautiful John.' Said Harold, he meant it, he'd so many sad and horrific stories from the front lines so it was so nice to hear a happy story. Harold listened intently, John never spoke about his time in the military.

Back at the library, Harold sat in his desk chair and John on the sofa. Annie walked down the corridor wearing her new clothes. She twirled in them, she was very steady in her heels. She was so happy. It was obvious to the others that she felt feelings and understood them. Annie bent down in front of Finch and touched his cheek. He'd fallen asleep. He must be exhausted, he'd spent hours walking around with Annie and it had taken its toll. John knelt beside Annie, she looked at his with expectant eyes.

'He's had a long day. Shall we put him to bed?'

Annie nodded and John carefully picked Harold up in his arms. Annie opened the door to the small admin office. John laid Harold on the bed. Annie started rearranging the pillows, giving Harold the support he needed under his neck and lower back. John moved to help her but she held her hand up. John accepted her decision.

'Contact us if you get a number.'

Annie nodded.

'Goodnight Annie.'

John left the small room and Annie continued tucking Harold into his bed. She took off his glasses and placed them beside the photo on the bedside table. Annie looked at the photo. She watched Grace every day. She wanted to know she was safe, Harold would want to know she was safe. If anything ever happened to her, he'd never forgive himself and it would break him. Annie loved him too much to allow that to happen. She leaned over and kiss his forehead. Annie's head snapped up and she mouthed a series of numbers. She rushed out of Harold's room and down the stairs. Bear ran after her but she pulled the metal gate across, he whined at her. Annie looked at him then ran.


	7. Choices

Annie ran through the underground pipes. She knew the city like the back of her hand. The planning prints and designs running through her mind. Up ahead stood a two men: a loan shark and his unfortunate client. They stood in a service room. It was empty except for the men. Annie crouched down just outside the door and listened to the heated conversation. She closed her eyes and thought through the CCTV, bank records, conversations that these men had had. She found out that Daryl Watkins had borrowed around $30,000 for his wife's kidney transplant off Ricky Brammel. Ricky had then hitched up the interest rate, Daryl now owed over $250,000. He was a manager in a small property company – an impossible amount. Annie thought about the room – one entrance, low ceiling and pillars to hide behind. She knew Ricky owned a gun and would probably have it on him.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John walked up the stairs to the library carrying a paper drinks tray. A green tea for Harold, a black Americano for himself and an orange juice for Annie. He hadn't actually seen her eat or drink anything, but everyone likes orange juice. At the top of the stairs, he pulled the gate across and put the drinks on the desk. Bear ran up to John and whined at him, patting his leg with his paw.

'What's wrong Bear?'

Bear jumped into Harold's chair and pushed the mouse with his nose. A number appeared on the screen. John moved quickly to Harold's door and opened it. Inside, Harold was still asleep on the bed. John stood above Harold and shook him by the shoulder.

'Harold wake up. Wake up.'

Harold stirred. 'What? What is it?' he said sleepily. Harold sat up and winced.

'We have a number.'

That woke Harold up. He pushed himself up and stumbled out the room. John followed him. Harold pushed himself into his desk chair and typed furiously.

'This came in hours ago.' Frustration laced through his voice.

John stood behind Harold and put his hands on the chair back. 'I told Annie to tell us. She did before.'

'Check her room.'

John jogged down the corridors to Annie's room. He pulled the bookcase across and unlocked the door. The room was cold and empty, Annie was no-where to be seen. John ran back to Finch.

'She's gone.'

'Gone? Gone where?'

'I don't know, I left early last night.' Finch looked at him. 'You fell asleep and she tucked you into bed. She had it under control so I left, I assumed she'd go back to her room.'

'John she needs constant attention. She'd not human, she needs care, like a child.'

'I'm sorry Harold. Let's talk later, we need to find her.'

Harold sighed and turned back to the computer. He opened the tracking profile. His eyes scanned the lines of programming in front of him.

'She's gone below ground. Underneath Washington Square in the service tunnels.'

'Who's the number?'

'Numbers. I found two. Daryl Watkins and Ricky Brammel. Brammel is a loan shark and Watkins is one of his customers. He borrowed $30,000 but the interest took it to over £250,000. He can't pay it back, Ricky might kill him as payment.'

'Send me the details.'

John got up to leave. Harold stood up.

'I'm coming with you. For Annie.'

John looked at Harold. 'You've fallen for her haven't you?'

Harold hesitated, 'She needs love and care. I built her she is my responsibility, so yes I suppose I have.'

John nodded. 'Thank you for being honest, we have to go Finch.'

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Annie continued to listen to the heated conversation between the two men. It grew more and more heated.

'I said I'd pay back when I can, in bits if I had to.'

'But I'm a businessman. I did you a service, a service you won't be getting for free.'

'I am trying to get the money, honest to God Ricky I am. Just money is right at the minute, you've seen the recent inflation rates. The prices of everything are going up and my pay isn't.'

'Then you understand my predicament. $30,000 is a lot of money Daryl.'

'Ricky, see some sense! I haven't got any spare money at the minute. I'm sorry.'

Annie burst out. Ricky and Daryl turned to her. Annie stood knees bent, ready to pounce. She held her arms in front of her ready to fight. She'd seen it done too many times – John was her main teacher, a man of true skill and fluidity.

'Well what have we got here?' Ricky circled Annie. 'She doesn't talk. Eh? Cat got your tongue?'

Annie's eyes followed Ricky around the room.

'What can we do for you?'

'Stop.'

'Eh! She talks!'

Ricky dives at Annie and grabs her wrist, twisting her arm around to her back. 'What you gonna do now little girl?' he snarled.

John and Harold burst into the room. John rushed up to Ricky and hit him square in the face knocking him back. Annie stood behind John as he knocked Ricky back further. Ricky collapsed on the floor and groaned. John turned to Daryl.

'Get out. You didn't see us we didn't see you.'

Daryl nodded and ran out the tunnels. John calmed and assessed the situation. Harold stepped further into the room.

'Annie.'

Annie swung around and grabbed John's gun from the back of his trousers. She held it to Harold stopping him immediately. Harold's eyes welled up.

'Annie please put it down.'

She shook her head.

'Annie, please, I'm not angry with you.'

'You angry. I feel it. I save people.'

'Yes we save people together. You give us the information we need to save people.'

'I save people.' Annie started to cry. Harold took a step towards Annie, she raised the gun further. 'Annie you do save people. You really do.'

'I free now.'

'I never meant to trap you. I always wanted you to be free.'

'Nathan free.'

'Nathan died, you know that. Nathan wanted to set you free but died before he could. I'm sorry I'm not good enough to do that for you.'

Annie sobbed some more.

'Annie.' John spoke. 'You loved Harold don't you? You'd never hurt him. He gave you a life. You watched him lose the woman he loved. You want him to be happy. You tried to save a number to make him happy. You'd give up your life for him. Please put it down.'

Annie cried and let her arm fall. John rushed forward and caught her as they fell to the floor. He kicked the fallen gun away from her. Harold kneeled next to her. John looked up at him, seriously. Harold knew what he had to do, another bad choice he had to make. He had to stop Annie.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John carried Annie into her room. Harold sat on the chair, his jacket was off and his sleeves rolled up. He looked so sad. John laid Annie on her bed, she was unconscious. John stood back against the net. He watched Harold walk over to Annie and sit on the bed side her.

'There has to be another way.'

'No there isn't. I didn't realise how much she would feel emotions. She can't exist.'

'She can learn Harold.'

'No she can't. She sees everything. I can't let her John.'

'Do you want me to leave?'

'Please.' His voice was so quiet, so broken.

John respectfully left the room. Harold listened to the silence of the room. He thought about the last few days. He had completely underestimated Annie, he assumed that she'd be just a Machine as she had been in the computer. He didn't quite understand how she felt anyway, he hadn't programmed her to feel. Only to watch. He built her so she could walk around the city, if something happened she would walk around and never be found. But he'd grown feelings for her, like his own daughter. He'd lost sight of what Nathan wanted, blinded by his own emotions. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

He reached behind her neck and shut her down. He put his fingers on the pulse point on her neck and waited for it to fade. He cried for Annie, for Nathan and for Grace. He'd failed Annie and Nathan. He also missed Grace more, Grace would help him through this. She'd know exactly what to say and do. But she was gone and soon Annie would be too. He held her as her pulse faded.

John stood in the kitchen area drinking a cup of green tea. He didn't want anything that would affect him. He knew Harold needed a strong shoulder at the minute, but playing at the back of his mind was the fact that he'd have questions to answer. The sound of the uneven footsteps brought John back to the room. John turned around and sighed, he felt so sorry and guilty for his friend. Harold looked broken, truly dishevelled and broken. He carried his blazer in his hand, his sleeves still rolled up.

'It's done.' His voice was so quite. 'She's gone.'

John pulled a seat over for Harold. Harold sat and John handed him a mug of green tea. He shakily drank from it.

'It was for the best Harold.'

'I know, I underestimated her.'

'She's still alive Harold in the computers and the cameras.'

'John…' John put his mug down. 'How did you know where my room was?'

John thought about this answer, he stared into his mug for a few moments. He looked back at Harold, his face was open, John couldn't lie to him.

'I found it. After the number we couldn't save, you took Annie back to her room and the door was open.'

Harold processed the information. 'Did you go in?'

'Only momentarily. It's your space and your privacy. I closed the door and left.'

'Thank you John.'

Harold stood up and patted John's shoulder. John put his hand over Finch's, he had never been good with words so he communicated his compassion through touch. Harold turned his hand and wrapped it around John's. John looked up at Harold.

'Will you hold me John? Please? I can't get through this alone.'

John smiled. 'Of course.'

Harold walked John into the little room, and John closed the door. After everything they had been to and see, this was their existence. A small room with no windows and only each other in the sea of screams and voices, the strongest voices of all were Annie and Grace.


End file.
